Tobira no Mukō
On the Other Side of the Door (扉の向こう, Tobira no Mukō) is the first ending the of the anime Fukigen na Mononokean. It was performed by Tomoaki Maeno and Yūki Kaji, voice actors of Haruitsuki and Hanae, respectively. Track Listing #'On the Other Side of the Door' (扉のむこう, Tobira no Mukō) #— (華咲く!青春奇譚, Hana saku! Seishun kitan) #'To Tell' (伝えるために, Tsutaeru tame ni) #'On the Other Side of the Door' (扉のむこう, Tobira no Mukō) ''(TV size) #'On the Other Side of the Door''' (扉のむこう, Tobira no Mukō) (Karaoke) #— (華咲く!青春奇譚, Hana saku! Seishun kitan) (Karaoke) #'To Tell' (伝えるために, Tsutaeru tame ni) (Karaoke) Characters in Order of Appearance * Hanae Ashiya * Haruitsuki Abeno * Fuzzy * Big Boss Scree * Little Scree * Zenko Fujiwara * Mitsuchigura * Kōra * Shizuku * Rippō * Manjirou * Yahiko * Jomatsu * Princess Anmo * Spiky * Nobou * Okina * Tomori Lyrics NOTE: The following English lyrics are not official as no official translations have been released. The lyrics here are taken from Lyrical Nonsense.Lyrical Nonsense TV Size Kanji= この世の片隅で　膝を抱えている あやかしの りは　何を求めてる？ を隠しては　形ない声が舞う ひとひらの言の葉　道なき道を示せ 壊れてしまいそうな　いのち　震えて 叩いた　扉の音を　覚えてる いつか　別れゆく定めでも 心のひだをなぞって　そっと 痛みの行方も　願いも 見届けよう　すぐ傍で この別れ　越えゆけば 「幸せ」の意味　わかる気がした 微笑み　思い出せるように 送るから |-|Rōmaji= Kono yo no katasumi de hiza o kakaeteiru Ayakashi no hikari wa nani o motometeru? Karada o kakushite wa katachi nai koe ga mau Hitohira no kotonoha michi naki michi o shimese Kowareteshimaisou na inochi furuete Tataita tobira no oto o oboeteru Itsuka wakareyuku sadame demo Kokoro no hida o nazotte sotto Itami no yukue mo negai mo Mitodokeyou sugu soba de Kono wakare koeyukeba “Shiawase” no imi wakaru ki ga shita Hohoemi omoidaseru you ni Okuru kara |-|English= I’m clutching my knees, in the corner of this world… Just what is that mysterious light searching for all this time? As soon as it hides its body, its formless voice begins to dance; A single breadth of phrase shows me a path unmarked. Life on the verge of destruction trembled, Making a noise as it rapped upon that door – I still remember it. Even if we’re eventually fated to part, Let us gently trace the folds of our hearts. Let us see where this pain… these desires, Are headed… standing side by side. If we can make it past this parting, I feel like I’ll learn the true meaning of Happiness; Once I remember how to smile, I’ll send that message to you! Full Size Kanji= この世の片隅で　膝を抱えている あやかしの りは　何を求めてる？ を隠しては　形ない声が舞う ひとひらの言の葉　道なき道を示せ 壊れてしまいそうな　いのち　震えて 叩いた　扉の音を　覚えてる いつか　別れゆく定めでも 心のひだをなぞって　そっと 痛みの行方も　願いも 見届けよう 力は弱くとも　つよき意思を秘めた その瞳の奥に　確かに映すもの 痛いくらい真っ直ぐで　不器用な足どりは どこへ導くのか　確信はないけど 壊れてしまいそうな　いのちが呼べば 叩いた扉　必ず　開くから いつか　別れゆくその時に 何思うのか　何感じるのか 迷いに　 をかざして ただ歩もう　共にゆこう この別れ　越えゆけば 「幸せ」の意味　わかる気がした 微笑み　思い出せるように 送るから この両手に　為せることあるなら 扉のむこうへ いざなおう 遠くへ 近くへ いつか　別れゆく定めでも 心のひだをなぞって　そっと 痛みの行方も　願いも 見届けよう　すぐ傍で この別れ　越えゆけば 「幸せ」の意味　わかる気がした 微笑み　思い出せるように 送るから |-|Rōmaji= Kono yo no katasumi de hiza o kakaeteiru Ayakashi no hikari wa nani o motometeru? Karada o kakushite wa katachi nai koe ga mau Hitohira no kotonoha michi naki michi o shimese Kowareteshimaisou na inochi furuete Tataita tobira no oto o oboeteru Itsuka wakareyuku sadame demo Kokoro no hida o nazotte sotto Itami no yukue mo negai mo Mitodokeyou Chikara wa yowakutomo tsuyoki ishi o himeta Sono hitomi no oku ni tashika ni utsusu mono Itai kurai massugu de bukiyou na ashidori wa Doko e michibiku noka kakushin wa nai kedo Kowareteshimaisou na inochi ga yobeba Tataita tobira kanarazu hiraku kara Itsuka wakareyuku sono toki ni Nani omou noka nani kanjiru noka Mayoi ni shirube o kazashite Tada ayumou tomo ni yukou Kono wakare koeyukeba “Shiawase” no imi wakaru ki ga shita Hohoemi omoidaseru you ni Okuru kara Kono ryoute ni tameseru koto aru nara Tobira no mukou e Izanaou Tooku e Chikaku e Itsuka wakareyuku sadame demo Kokoro no hida o nazotte sotto Itami no yukue mo negai mo Mitodokeyou sugu soba de Kono wakare koeyukeba “Shiawase” no imi wakaru ki ga shita Hohoemi omoidaseru you ni Okuru kara |-|English= I’m clutching my knees, in the corner of this world… Just what is that mysterious light searching for all this time? As soon as it hides its body, its formless voice begins to dance; A single breadth of phrase shows me a path unmarked. Life on the verge of destruction trembled, Making a noise as it rapped upon that door – I still remember it. Even if we’re eventually fated to part, Let us gently trace the folds of our hearts. Let us see where this pain… these desires… Are headed. The things reflected in the depths of your eyes Carry a strong will, even if they lack power. I wonder where those painfully straigtforward, clumsy steps Will lead me to – I’m still so uncertain. When that life, on the verge of destruction, calls out… … the door you knocked upon will surely open! When the time comes for us to finally part, What will we think… what will we feel…? Placing signs along the way each time we get lost, Let us walk on – let us go together! If we can make it past this parting, I feel like I’ll learn the true meaning of Happiness; Once I remember how to smile, I’ll send that message to you! If I’m capable with these two hands, I’ll beckon you, Beyond that door, Taking us farther… Bringing us closer… Even if we’re eventually fated to part, Let us gently trace the folds of our hearts. Let us see where this pain… these desires, Are headed… standing side by side. If we can make it past this parting, I feel like I’ll learn the true meaning of Happiness; Once I remember how to smile, I’ll send that message to you! Video References Category:Music Category:Ending Category:Season 1